


Blessed With a Curse

by Lynxphilia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst has bore this Curse for over 5 generations of Durin's, a Curse that can only be broken by true, pure love. Will she finally break this curse when she joins the Company of Thorin Oakenshield?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Amethyst, we have been at this for hours. Why wont you come? Thorin Oakenshield has asked for you specifically.” They grey wizard spoke, tired of arguing with the dwarf that sat across from him.

“Why though? Out of all those in Middle Earth, why did he ask for me?!” Fire raged in the dwarfs’ colorful eyes.

“Because you know this trail and World far better than anyone, you are extremely skilled in surviving the Wild, and you are quite the expert with your weapons.” The she-dwarf looked down in defeat before saying;

“Gandalf, you know how I felt about him- how I still feel about him, plus Fili is going to be there. It would make things awkward. I’ve been around a long time and I still don’t know how the male mind works.” The wizard chuckled and took another puff from is long pipe, making an ‘O’ that floated across the small wooden table.

“Yes, the dwarves can be very stubborn, and they can remember many things. But this is an opportunity to explore the World, to seek great adventure. Which I know you are longing for, how much time has passed? You haven’t stepped one foot outside of the Shire…for 10 years!” Amethyst looked away from the Wizards’ gaze, staring out of the window. She wanted to…she really wanted to. She wanted to feel adrenaline pumping through her veins as she fought off enemies, the thrill of coming an inch close to death. But what she longed for most, to see Fili and Thorin…

“Okay, fine. I will come along. But I don’t want anyone knowing of my past, especially the ones I do not know or trust.” The dwarf looked back from the window to Gandalf; he pondered and took another long smoke, which seemed to fill the room with a sweet yet bitter smell.

“It is agreed then, I stall tell Thorin when we meet again. Now, I must be off to recruit our official burglar; Bilbo Baggins, now that it seems we have our Navigator.” The tall wizard stood- well best he could in the little home- and started for the door.

“Bilbo Baggins? That little soul? He’s more of a knitter than a burglar, I doubt he would come along.” She laughed, opening the door and following the wizard out into her yard.

“Yes, he may seem that way, but I have great confidence in him. I expect you to be at the meeting tomorrow evening. Remember, it’s in Bag-End-“

“On the other side of the woods, I know. I shall not get lost.” The wizard chuckled and headed off down the road, waving a goodbye to his friend. ‘Oh great, in a company with Thorin Oakenshield and his two nephews; Fili and Kili.’ She thought heading inside, she walked into the kitchen and put the dishes she and Gandalf had been using for a small dinner; deciding she would wash them tomorrow morning. Then walking around the house searching for her weapons; a sword given by Thorin that has proven to be very helpful over her many adventures in the past, an axe that was made by the dwarves of the Blue Mountains, and a bow given by Thranduil, the Elven king. She opened the small wooden chest that lay atop a bookshelf, inside were her most treasured gifts; two necklaces and a small bundle of letters. She pulled them out and sat next to the orange fire. One had a gold chain, the pendant was made of emerald and her name was carved in Khuzdul, on the back; a beautiful raven was carved into it. It was crafted by the dwarf prince; Thorin Oakenshield. The other had a silver chain, the pendant made of Amethyst and a flower was carved on the front, great artistry put into it. On the back, ‘You are my Ghivashel.’ was carved, Fili had made it for her when he first mastered blacksmithing; sent to her in a parcel by Dis. The letters were held securely together by a strip of leather, maybe we will speak about those another time. She put both necklaces around her neck and slipped the letters into her small bag, she spent the rest of the evening going around the house finding the things she would need on her journey. After she had packed two sets of clothes, some toiletries, and a small bag of dried fruit and bread, she pulled on her nightclothes and settled in for what would most likely be the last night in a bed. Winding up the small music box that lay on her nightstand, she blew out the candle and listened to the lullaby. For she was not able to sleep without someone or something lulling her to sleep, her eyes gently closed as she remembered her meeting with the wretched witch Elf, before she was changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter!  
> I dunno, continue on.

Sunlight flooded through the thin curtains and a cool breeze blew through the room, Amethyst groaned and turned away from the sunlight. Stretching, her eyes flew open and she jumped up knowing today she would see both Thorin and Fili. She stripped of her nightclothes and put on a comfortable pair of trousers, a worn tank-top, and a shirt. She made her way into the kitchen after she had washed up, making a small breakfast and packing a couple of apples for her pony, Aidan. By the time she had finished finding and packing her arrows and had mended her cloak, it was close to mid-day. She laced up her tall boots, grabbed her saddle and bit then heading outdoors. She walked a little ways from her home before coming to a field, she hung the saddle over the fence and whistled, which almost sounded like a hawk or eagle calling, she soon heard a neigh and the sound of hooves hitting the green grass. Smiling, she opened the gate as a large, sleek, black pony approached. The pony came right up and threw his head back and forth, his shadow of a mane falling upon his neck, his front hoof beat on the ground as if it was a greeting.

“I know, I missed you too.” She stroked his neck and put the bit in his mouth, the horse fussed but calmed as soon as Amethyst whispered comforting words. She hated to rein her pony, she felt as if she was taming his wild and free spirit, but it had to be done. She led him to the gate and saddled him up, he showed no signs of discomfort so she led him out of the field and to her house. Leaving him right outside, she went into the house and grabbed her bag and weapons, tying them to Aidans’ saddle. She lay her weapons where the rider would usually sit but she decided that she would allow Aidan to get comfortable with the weight before riding him, she plucked a bright red apple off a nearby tree and fed it to her pony. She closed and locked her door, then heading down the trail toward East-Farthing woods.

The sun was setting as she reached the edge of the woods, her feet ached slightly but still she pushed on. There was a small field lined by wooden gates that held 16 horses, Amethyst opened the gate and led her pony to join the others. She quickly unsaddled him and let him roam and graze freely, she set the saddle on the edge of the gate before exiting the ‘pen’. She strapped her axe to her back and pulled her bag over it, sheathing her sword by her side and carrying both her bow and arrows. She walked along the trail that would lead to a Hobbit house, Bilbo Baggins’ to be exact. Humming the tune of a song her mother used to sing; two men- dwarves actually- stepped out of a little tavern just ahead of her. She quickly pulled her hood over her head, not wanting to be seen by them. They were laughing and hitting each other playfully, walking along the same trail the she-dwarf was on. As they walked on, Amethyst was sure she’d heard one of their voices before. Soon, they opened the little gate to the Hobbit’s house, knocking on the door and waiting patiently outside. The door opened to reveal Bilbo Baggins.

“Fili.”

“And Kili.”

“At your service.” They said the end in unison as they bowed. Fili! Amethyst thought, a smile growing upon her lips. Her mind wondered and she did not hear of what the Hobbit and two Dwarves were saying, she brought herself back to reality and walked up to the door; the mark was bright and blue against the old, fading door, then she gave it two sharp knocks. She could hear Bilbo complaining behind the door then a clattering sound before it was opened. A sigh escaped the Hobbit’s lips as he finally recognized someone.

“Finally! Someone I actually know!” Bilbo exclaimed, quickly closing the door behind her as if trying to keep out anymore dwarves.

“Hello, dear Bilbo” Amethyst smiled, taking off her weapons. “Where shall I put these?” she asked referring to the weapons that she now carried in her hands.

“Put them by the window, do you know anything of these dwarves being in my home?!” She chuckled and shook her head.

“No, I was told to arrive after sunset.” She lied smoothly. He was about to question who exactly told her to arrive when there was another knock at the door.

“Excuse me.” He said politely before going back to the door. She smiled and nodded, taking off her over-cloak and very heavy jacket, setting both on a chair before heading toward the sound of gruff voices conversing. They were coming from the direction of the pantry, most likely someone emptying it. She was surprised when she merely saw three dwarves moving some items out of the dining room to make ‘more room’. Or so she heard. Balin, the eldest, was ‘choreographing’ where to put the items when he glanced at the darkened doorway. 

“A-Amethyst?!” Balin asked, thoroughly surprised. Fili’s head jerked up at the name, dropping the cabinet as he spotted her at the doorway. Fili felt as if time froze looking at the beautiful dwarf, her dark brown mahogany hair was straight and flowing down her shoulders, four braids held most of it away from her face, some loose strays of hair fell down across her forehead and cheeks, the white scar that ran from her right ear down to her lower jaw stood out against her lightly colored skin; and her eyes…oh her eyes. The eyes that so many have longed to have, a blue mixed with the purple of Amethyst; which her name seemed to suit quite well. Fili did not hear both Dwalin and Kili yell his name as the heavy cabinet fell atop both their toes, he only whispered;

“Amethyst?” Her name dripped out of his mouth, it had been so long since he had spoken it; she did not know how to respond, merely nodding. A smile spread across his lips as he ran to her, engulfing her in a hug and she pressed her face into the soft furs of his coat, tangling her fingers in his golden locks. “It’s been too long! Where in Durin’s name have you been?!” His wonderful voice rang in her ear, a voice she had longed to hear since she was banished. He spun her around and she squealed. Kili watched with wide eyes, he knew nothing of this dwarf that was clinging to his brother as if her life depended on it. Fili never mentioned her and yet Kili has been with his brother since he was born.

“Put me down Fili!” She smiled and squirmed against his grip.

“No! You are mine forever!” He laughed and smiled. To others, it may have sounded like a joke, a simple combination of words if you must. But she knew he meant it…his heart had ached for her many a moon. Kili could feel the tone of his voice; Fili longed for her and wanted her so badly. His eyes began to fill with envy as an empty feeling rushed through him. He couldn’t deny that she was so beautiful, far more gorgeous than any lass they had seen in taverns, both of Men and Dwarves. His heart filled with a warm feeling, but he could still feel the tug of betrayal that his brother displayed.

“Amethyst!!!” Another dwarf yelled. They pulled away from each other to see Ori running toward them, Fili let go of her and she wrapped the young dwarf in a hug. Soon there was a group hug among them, excluding Dwalin, Kili, Gandalf, and Bilbo.

“Alright, enough sweetness. Let’s get dinner started.” Dwalin said, having Kili help him move the cabinet out of the way as the other dwarves scattered to get food and chairs, Bilbo complaining along the way. Fili wrapped Amethyst in another hug, holding her as if this were the last they would see of each other.

“Where have you been?” He whispered into her ear.

“Thinking.” She put her head into the crook of his neck, Fili had grown rather tall over the years they had been apart. She was taller than a Hobbit but still shorter than the average Dwarf. They both took in each others’ scent, happy to know they were back in each others’ arms. Fili smelt of rain and earth, a scent that only Fili would have. Fili thought she smelt of posies and pine, a smell all her own. They looked at each other lovingly and Fili glanced down at her full lips, she wrapped her arms around his waist, returning her smile Fili’s hands went down her sides to her slim waist. She gasped slightly as he pulled their body’s close, his smile replaced with a smirk and he begun to lean down to her.

“Fili!” A certain dwarf yelled, Dwalin to be exact. They pulled away from each other, both glaring at the dwarf. Dwalin didn’t particularly like Amethyst, and she had yet to find out why. Fili looked back at the one in his arms, lightly kissing her cheek before going to help his brother with something. She felt almost whole for the first time in over 20 years. Feeling a light blush creeping to her cheeks, she went to stand by a particular wizard.

“So the Dwarves seem to like you…especially Fili.” He said smiling. Amethyst blushed even more and kept her head down.

“I would rather to not talk about it.” She managed to speak.

“How long have you two known each other?” He asked, taking a long smoke from his pipe.

“I’ve known him since he was born; I helped Dis with her pregnancy. I thought I mentioned this to you.” She said confused.

“I think you have, a slip of thought I suppose.” She nodded. Yes, she helped raise the one she was in love with, because Thorin would not. Gandalf began to take roll of the Dwarves and Fili led Amethyst to the table, sitting her between himself and Kili. Who still looked at her with envy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts below!!  
> Pretty, pretty please.......  
> ~Sky


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the scene where the Dwarves are at dinner, please read ALL of it because there is some important little pieces and bits.  
> ~Sky

Kili reluctantly handed the beautiful dwarf a plate, not wanting to be rude in front of the company. Dinner was quiet reckless; food was thrown across the table and the dwarves, and wizard, filled their mouths with meat, cheese, fish, fruit, and many other delicious delicacies. She laughed right along with Kili when Bofur threw an egg and it landed in Bombur’s mouth. Fili walked on the table with mugs in his hand asking;  
“Ale? Who wants an ale?”

“Over here brother.” Kili yelled, Fili smiled at Amethyst and Kili did not miss the love in his brothers’ eyes. 

“Ale in 3!” Bofur yelled over the noise.

“Up.” Said Kili before there was a silence due to everyone chugging down their ale. Nori burped then Ori stood up and burped longer than the dwarf before him, everyone clapped and applauded. Amethyst patted Ori on the back as he sat down.  
The rest of dinner went by in a blur, all Amethyst knew was that she was full and ready to fall asleep. She stood from the table and walked to find Bilbo so maybe she could sleep in his guest room, only to find both him and Gandalf arguing.

“They’re quite a merry gathering…once you get used to them.” The wizard spoke.

“I don’t want to get used to them! Look at the state of my kitchen, there’s mud trod into the carpet, they’ve pillaged the pantry, and I’m not even going to tell you what they’ve done in the bathroom’ they’ve all but destroyed the plumbing. I just don’t understand what they’re doing in my house!” Bilbo complained. He brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose, the poor fellow.

“Excuse me to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?” The young dwarf, Ori, asked coming out of the dining room.

“Here you go Ori, give it to me.” Fili said coming out of nowhere, throwing it toward Amethyst who instinctively ducked but it was caught by his brother, Kili, who came out of nowhere as well. Bilbo was soon filled with something akin to panic as the two dwarf brothers started throwing his bowls, then complaining to Bofur when he began hitting the knives and forks on the table; saying he would blunt them.

“Ooh, do you hear that lads? He says we’ll blunt the knives.” Soon the dwarves started a merry little song.

 

When they were finished nearly giving Bilbo a heart attack and the dishes were neatly stacked on Bilbo’s little table, Amethyst and the Hobbit stood astounded; the dwarves laughed at their expressions. There were three distinct pounds and the dwarves’ smiles faded, after a small silence Gandalf simply said;

“He is here.” The dwarves and Mister Bilbo gathered by the door; Amethyst made sure to stand behind the group. Invisible to anyone walking through the door, Gandalf smiled at the she-dwarf who in return held a finger up to her lips, signaling to keep her hidden. He gave a small nod and the door opened to reveal Thorin Oakenshield. Amethyst’s breath hitched when she laid her eyes on him, his face was worn with age and the burden of Life, light silver streaks ran through his once raven black hair. 

“Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find; I lost my way, twice. Wouldn’t have found it at all if it hadn’t been for that mark on the door.” Thorin said taking off his cloak and looking through the room with menacing blue eyes, only softening when he looked at his beloved friends and nephews.

“Mark? There is no mark on that door; it was painted a week ago.” Bilbo said crossing the foyer.

“There is a mark, I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield.”

“So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?” Thorin asked, starting to circle the poor little Hobbit.

“Pardon me?”Bilbo said confused.

“Ax or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?”

“Well, I do have some skill at Conkers if you must know. But I fail to see why that’s relevant.”

“Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” The entire company laughed and chuckled, Amethyst began to feel herself boil with anger. She never liked it when anyone was teased for entertainment or pleasure; she crossed her arms and glared at Fili who was laughing with everyone else. When he looked in her direction, his smile faltered and he was filled with shame. Thorin walked past his now quiet nephew and Amethyst nearly laughed when Thorin came to a stop just a few feet in front of her. Thoughts ran through the dwarf princes’ mind; it couldn’t be her. She stayed in her home rather than coming on a dangerous quest…right? He quickly turned to face the she dwarf, who smiled back at him, uncrossing her arms as she did so. His breath hitched as he took in her figure, the scar on her jaw gave him chills, giving him memories of what had caused it. He opened his mouth to speak, to apologize about everything, but nothing came out. Amethyst smiled and walked toward him until she stood right before him, the other dwarves had stopped to watch their leader and their navigator. Thorin reached out and pulled her into a breath taking hug, she missed this. She missed being in his strong arms, nuzzling her face into is soft, grey furs, she breathed deeply. Thorin smelled completely opposite than Fili, he smelled of ash, ashes that would only come from a fire forge and the smell of the forest; moss and green grass. The two dwarves she loved were complete opposites, but she fell for both like a foolish lass. Fili stood to the side, not believing what he was seeing. His love was clinging to his own uncle, he’d never heard anything about the two. They could have more history than him, but surely she wouldn’t love another like she loved him….would she? Fili was lost in his own thought and the two past lovers pulled apart from one another. Amethyst could see Kili and Fili out of the corner of her eye; Fili had a look of pain and jealousy that made her want to cry. And Kili…he wanted her, and he wanted her badly. He tried to convince himself that this was wrong, but the pang in his heart when he looked to the King Under the Mountain and the one whose eyes shone like a precious gem told him otherwise.   
Thorin cleared his throat and gave a warm smile to Amethyst before heading to the dining room, Kili walked to the kitchen to retrieve some stew for his uncle. Fili walked toward Amethyst who was staring after Thorin, she turned to see the angry dwarf quickly coming towards her.

“What was that?” He asked, the question coming out more harshly than he had expected.

“I’ll tell you another time, just not right now.” Fili’s eyes softened as he saw Amethyst becoming quite skittish.

“I’m sorry.” He said pulling her into a hug; he didn’t want to hurt her. It pained him greatly when she was upset or sad. The two pulled away quickly and walked to the dining room, sitting beside Kili. She smiled at him and Kili could feel his heart melt, though he tried to push the thought away. She sat down as Balin and Thorin began to talk about a meeting.  
“What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?” Balin asked.

“Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms.” Thorin announced, pride lining his voice.

“All of them.” Balin cheered, the company quieted when Dwalin spoke.

“And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?” Thorin froze and a mixed look of defeat washed over his face.

“They will not come. They say that this quest is ours and ours alone.”

“You’re going on a quest?” Bilbo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Surely Gandalf will have told him already?” Fili asked whispering in Amethyst’s ear.

“I’m not sure he even knows of the task Gandalf is requiring of him.” Amethyst whispered back, her lips just grazing over his ear; which sent shivers down his spine and created a ‘small’ problem in his breeches.

“Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light. Far to the East...over ranges and rivers…beyond woodlands and wastelands…lies a single solitary peak.” Gandalf spoke pointing to the small map.

“’The Lonely Mountain.’” Bilbo said holding the candle over the map

“Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time.” Gloin spoke.

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. ‘When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the best will end’” Oin spoke, backing his brothers’ saying.

“Uh, what beast?” Bilbo asked.

“That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals.” Bofur said, his mouth coming away from his pipe with a small cloud of smoke.

“Yes, I know what a dragon is.” Bilbo said. Kili’s hand trembled slightly on the table, hearing the story had awakened a fear within that not even he knew of; Amethyst lifted her hand and put it over his. He looked away from Bilbo to her and smiled slightly; she ran her thumb over his fingers and felt that small spark. A feeling she knew all too well, she was shocked but composed herself then looked back at the head of the table. Kili felt it too, something he had never felt before, his stubbly fingers held her small, slim hand, wanting to feel that spark again. And he did, Amethyst quickly looked back to the young dwarf then down to their hands.

“I’m not afraid. I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!” Ori boasted standing up. She smiled at his courage and drew her hand back off of Kili’s as Thorin looked at them suspiciously, Kili felt empty, he wanted to hold her. He quickly found her hand under the table and held it, she looked to him and saw a pair of puppy eyes she could not resist staring into. But Thorin was watching, no doubt Fili would soon catch on. She pulled her hand away and shook her head slowly. She quickly looked away as Nori praised his brother and Dori scolded him. 

“The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just 14. And not 14 of the best, nor brightest.” Balin spoke once again. “No offense m’lady.” Amethyst smiled and shook her head.

“Here, who are you calling dim?” Nori shouted out, Oin right after him saying;

“Sorry, what did he say?” Fili soon silenced them as he spoke.

“We may be few in number but we’re fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf.” He slammed his hand down on the table; both his love and his brother smiled, liberated at his saying.

“And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.” Kili spoke after his brother, Amethyst looked to Gandalf well knowing he has not killed one.

“Oh, well, no. I wouldn’t say-“

“How many then?” Dori asked.

“What?” Gandalf looked to Dori.

“Well how many dragons have you killed? Go on. Give us a number.” The company then started arguing; Amethyst sat still, as well did Fili. Thorin stood up and yelled in a Dwarvish tongue, the company settled and quieted.

“If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?” The whole company cheered but it was Balin who spoke up.

“You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.” 

“That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” Gandalf spoke, bringing a key out of his pocket.

“How came you by this?” Thorin asked, his eyes glued to the old key.

“It was given to me by Amethyst, who received it by your father, from Thrain. For safekeeping…it is yours now.” Eyes looked to the she-dwarf and she smiled small, Thorin looked to her and gave a bow of his head. She soon returned the gesture.

“If there is a key, there must be a door.” Fili spoke.

“These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls.” Gandalf pointed out on the map.

“There’s another way in.” Kili said joyously, his hand settled on Amethyst’s left thigh but he pulled back as soon as he realized she wasn’t Fili. 

“Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and neither Amethyst nor myself have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.”

“That’s why we need a burglar.” Ori said.

“Hmm. A good one too. An expert I’d imagine.” Bilbo spoke, fiddling with his suspenders.

“And are you?” Gloin asked.

“Am I what?” Bilbo asked confused.

“He said he’s an expert. Hey.” Oin spoke, there was light cheering but worry overcame Bilbo’s tiny face.

“Me? No. No, no, no. I’m not a burglar. I’ve never stolen a thing in my life.” Bilbo spoke, clearly not wanting the attention of being a ‘burglar’.

“Well, I’m afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He’s hardly burglar material.”

“Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.” Dwalin spoke looking at Bilbo then glancing back at Amethyst. Both her jaw and eyes hardened at him.

“Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is.” Blackness filled the room as Gandalf’s booming voice echoed off the walls, the small Dwarves cowered in their seats then regained their posture as his voice then returned back to its normal state, the darkness lifted and Gandalf continued. “Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen my most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf…the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th and 15th members of this company and I have chosen Ms. Amethyst and Mr. Baggins. There’s a lot more to Mr. Baggins than appearances suggest. And he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you think, including himself. You must trust me on this.” Gandalf spoke. There was a silence as Thorin pondered.

“Very well. We’ll do it your way.” Thorin agreed.

“No, no.” Bilbo started to get panicky.

“Give him the contract.” Thorin spoke to Balin

“We’re in. We’re off.” Bofur spoke ecstatically. 

“It’s just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.” The contract was passed to Bilbo who unfolded it.

“Funeral arrangements? ‘Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any.’ Hmm. seems fair. ‘Present company shall not be liable for any injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations…evisceration…’ Incineration?” Bilbo asked looking to the table.

“Aye. He’ll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.” Bofur boasted, Bilbo sighed and whimpered slightly.

“You all right laddie?” Balin asked, standing up slightly. As well did Amethyst, she peeked over the Dwarves heads’ seeing Bilbo trying to regulate his breathing.

“Huh? Yeah. Feel a bit faint.”

“Think furnace with wings.” Bofur pushed on.

“Shut your mouth, Bofur.” The she-dwarf whispered, concerned that Bilbo would probably pass out.

“Air. I-I-I need air.”

“Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You’re nothing more than a pile of ash.” Bilbo let out a breath and stood straight before sighing.

“Hmm. Nope.” He fell to the floor and Amethyst’s hand went over her mouth.

“Oh, very helpful, Bofur.” Gandalf said to pick up our poor little hobbit.

“That didn’t take much.” Kili said. Amethyst shook her head, laughing slightly and went out into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos! I love to hear your responses on the story! ^-^  
> Next update will probably be within a week!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we got some Durin family feels!!

Amethyst helped Gandalf lift the poor Hobbit off the ground and settled him into a chair by the fire,

“Anything else I should get him?” she asked.

“Maybe a cup of chamomile, it will help settle his nerves when he awakes.” she nodded and went into the kitchen where some of the Dwarves were tidying up the pantry and cleaning off the table. She opened his cupboard and pulled out Bilbo’s ‘favorite’ mug, filling the teapot with hot water and stirring in the little leaves just as she felt someone stand next to her; she looked to see Kili leaning against the countertop. 

“May I help you?” she asked going back to putting leaves in the water.

“How old are you?” He asked, she scoffed and looked at him.

“Don’t you think that is a little awkward to ask a lady such a question?” His face didn’t change as he spoke.

“Gandalf said neither you nor him could find out how to read the map. That key was given to you by Thrain…our grandfather died or went missing before Fili and I were born into this world. You cannot be any older than us, why did he say that? You’re hiding something.”

“Or, I could just know people, and that key could’ve been given to me by someone else.” She said, letting the tea sit and turned to look at the young naïve Dwarf.

“Or, you could be lying to me.” She stared into his mahogany brown eyes and opened her mouth to argue her point but instead turned back to the counter, not knowing how to place her words. “So, what’s your answer?”

“You’re not getting one.” she said taking the mug and teapot to where Bilbo was sitting, she set his teapot on the little table and filled his mug, setting it next to his book. Kili stood shocked where he was standing; there was something odd about her. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew she was hiding something and he went to look for the one person that would hopefully tell him everything.

“Thank you Amethyst.” Gandalf spoke. She smiled and nodded, leaving the room. Then going to where her bag was sitting and dug through it to find the little silver hair clasp; she held it in her hand and went to find Fili. But was soon interrupted by Balin who was calling her into the dining room,

“Yes?” Both he and Thorin were speaking then silenced as she asked.

“Oh, we need you to sign here.” Balin spoke gesturing to the contract. She quickly, and subtly, put the silver bead in her pocket, taking the quill and signing under ‘Navigator’. 

“Is that all?” she asked, anxious to find the dwarf she was looking for. Thorin nodded, glancing down at her pocket with interest. She smiled and quickly walked away, going to find Fili. She walked down the hall and stopped when she heard Kili talking, she quickly stood behind the wall as he spoke.

“Tell me Fili, she’s keeping a secret and I’m positive you know what it is.”

“It is not my place to speak brother, if you wish to know she must tell you herself.” Fili spoke in a calm mannered voice.

“What is she hiding?!” Kili whisper-yelled, anger dripping from his voice.

“There is no hiding, merely a truth only few are chosen to know.” She scurried back to the kitchen as she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the wall; quickly picking up a conversation with Ori as he jotted some things down in his little journal.

“What are you writing now little scribe?” She asked sitting on a little bench across from him.

“It’s just some drawings and things I’ve written about in the past few days.” He said going back to drawing a locket of some kind.

“May I see?” she asked. He smiled brightly and nodded, passing the book to her. She looked through the pages with great amazement, seeing drawings of trees, brushes, flowers, and many animals. “These are amazing Ori. I had no idea you were such a splendid artist.” she looked up to see a light blush creeping to his cheeks.

“T-Thank you. It has been a long while since I’ve received such a compliment.” She looked at him smiling and returned his book; she soon felt as if someone was watching her, she looked around to find Fili standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smile on his full lips.

“Excuse me.” She said to Ori standing up. Ori nodded and smiled, going back to his drawings. She walked toward Fili and his arms uncrossed, “How long have you been standing here?” she asked, her voice soft and innocent.

“For a little while; when I saw Ori giving you his journal. You know, not more than three dwarves, including yourself, have seen the inside of that book.” Fili said, nudging his head in the direction of Ori.

“I should feel most honored then.” She said, looking from Ori to Fili. He smiled and nodded. “I have something to return to you.” He looked confused; she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the small silver bead, placing it in Fili’s. Fili looked away from her eyes and down to his hand, a smile pulled on his lips. 

“You’ve kept it all these years?” He asked just above a whisper. She nodded and looked up in those blue eyes of his, he gently took her hand in his and placing the bead in it. “I want you to have it.” He whispered. 

“Fili, I want you to know what you are doing. This gift means much more than it did when you were younger.” He said nothing, gently putting a strand of her soft dark brown hair behind her ear, a finger then traced down the scar that was on her right jaw and rested over her lips. His other hand pulled her by the waist, bringing her closer to him. She melted into him instinctively and they stood that way for a small while until someone cleared their throat. They pulled away to reveal Thorin Oakenshield standing in the doorway, a want and anger in his eyes,

“It appears we have lost our burglar.” Thorin spoke in his deep intoxicating voice. 

“I’ll talk to him.” She said, removing her hand from Fili’s toned bicep. Balin watched as she strode through the halls, stopping in front of Bilbo’s door. Knocking and waited for the reply,

“Who is it?” 

“Amethyst.” There was a pause before she heard-

“Come in.” She opened the door and closed it as soon as she walked in.  
When Thorin heard the door of Bilbo’s room closing, he turned to his nephew with a blue fire in his eyes, anger radiating off of him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He said, standing straight, towering over Fili.

“Reconnecting with the one I love.” Fili spoke, puffing out his chest and staring in his uncle’s eyes.

“She is not for you to love; you merely know the meaning of it.” Thorin challenged.

“I know enough to know she is my one and only.”

“She was not yours to begin with. She belonged to me first.”

“She belonged to you? She is not property, she is a beautiful dwarf that deserves someone who loves her back; and I do.” Thorin could say no more, he couldn’t argue because he knew his nephew was right. 

“Do not let her get in the way of our quest, nephew.” Thorin quickly walked away, leaving Fili with many questions. Kili then came to where Fili was standing, the other dwarves in the room had been watching with rapt attention. Kili then asked;

“Do you love her brother?” Fili nodded, not looking to his brother but after their uncle.

“I do, I really do.” Kili became filled with sadness, 

“Does she love you back?” Fili looked into his younger brothers’ eyes, tears brimmed the brown eyes.

“I hope, why are you upset brother?” Kili quickly looked away and shook his head.

“It’s nothing.” Kili left the room and stood behind the wall, not wanting his brother to see him cry. Of course, Amethyst would never consider him; Kili was thinner and lankier than his brother. He would never have a beard as thick as his brothers, hairs had been ghosting his face for almost 15 years, he had blamed his youth before but now he was older. Aulë, Ori had more facial hair than him, his brother was only 7 years older than him and he had begun to braid his. He would never be as handsome as any of the others. Kili had never been more distraught in his life.

 

“Why won’t you come with us Bilbo? This is an opportunity to explore the World, to see great, new things.” Amethyst said sitting on the small stool that stood by Bilbo’s bed.

“I cannot just go running off like a child, I have things to attend to.” Bilbo fired back.

“Such as? Every time I come to visit you, you’re sitting outside smoking your pipe. You go to the bookstore often to get new maps; the World is not in the little hills and rivers of the Shire. It’s beyond that, it’s out there.” she said looking out his window. There was a silence before he spoke again.

“Still, I cannot.” He looked down in defeat.

“Just…consider.” He nodded and Amethyst left the room, following the sounds of deep hums. The dwarves were humming along to the song of the Misty Mountains, a very old folk song they knew by heart and soul. Amethyst stood by Fili who in turn was standing across from Thorin; Thorin glanced at her as he was singing. She always had loved his singing; Fili turned and wrapped an arm around her. Thorin felt like something had stabbed his heart, he wanted to rip her away from Fili and hold her tight; instead he looked away and continued singing. Amethyst sighed quietly and laid her head on Fili’s chest, feeling herself falling asleep very quickly. Her eyes kept fluttering shut but she fought against it and stood there as the song finished. She wasn’t the only one who was falling asleep; Bofur, Bifur, Kili, Ori, and even Dwalin were yawning along as well.

“We should get some sleep.” Thorin spoke, there were agreements and they scattered amongst the hobbit house. Most slept on the floor while a courageous Bofur decided to sleep on the dining room table, Amethyst chuckled when she passed the dining room to see him face down with a drool puddle forming around his mouth. She continued to where her bag was laying and fetched her bedroll out of her bag, of course she had forgotten to ‘reserve’ the guest bed but Bombur and Bifur had gotten there before anyone else could. Fili stopped her from sleeping in a solitary corner; wanting to lay with her before Thorin could. He led her through the maze of dwarves to where he and Kili were settling in; Thorin was sleeping a mere 4 feet away, that’s what it seemed like anyway. Fili helped roll out her bedding and Kili looked as she settled in, taking off her heavy jacket and lying down; Fili lay between her and his brother. She turned over to where her back was fully pressed against Fili’s chest; he began to hum softly in my ear, his arm then wrapping around her waist and pulling a thin cover over them. Kili lay forgotten behind his brother, wallowing in his own sadness. Thorin lay awake, his eyes barely opened but he could still see Fili’s arm wrapped around Amethyst. She let her eyes flutter closed and relaxed against Fili; their legs tangling together. She could hear a faint ‘Sleep well my darling Ghivashel.’ before she was lost to sleep.   
Both Kili and Thorin were at a loss for words, Thorin felt his throat clench and tears well up in his eyes; he closed them and tried his best to sleep. Kili let the tears fall, his brother had completely forgotten about him. It took Kili hours before he was able to stop his crying, and another to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will probably be within a week or so, I am currently TRYING to write a one-shot/smut thing about King Thranduil and a slave (You/Reader)  
> That will probably be up along with the fifth chapter of BWC, until then;   
> keep reading!
> 
> ~Sky


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh...chapter sucks but oh well here you go!!!

It was well before sunrise when Amethyst awoke, groaning quietly and slowly opening her eyes. It took her a moment to recall where she was before she started to stretch and sit up but an arm around her waist pulled her back. Fili was sound asleep and for a moment, Amethyst wanted to lean in and kiss those tempting lips. But she drew back and slowly unwrapped Fili’s arm, she placed a kiss upon his knuckles and left him to sleep; standing up and quietly walking into the kitchen. She was starved and her stomach had begun to grumble, a little too loud for her liking. She walked into the almost empty pantry and retrieved a slice of bread, then opening the jam and spreading it on the bread. She begun to eat and closed her eyes as she savored the taste of blackberries on her tongue.

“Why do you always do that?” She opened her eyes and Thorin leaned against the wall, she absent mindedly flickered back to when Kili had done the same thing the previous night. 

“Do what?” She asked quietly, as to not wake the others. 

“Close your eyes when you eat, as if it might be the last you taste of it.” He began to walk toward her slowly,

“When you’ve lived as long as I, you learn to savor the things you love the most. Such as food, adventure…”

“May I try?” he asked, referring to the piece of half-eaten bread in her hand. She smiled and nodded, holding it to his lips. He took a small bite and closed his eyes, chewing it thoroughly; a smile spread upon his lips as he opened his eyes. “You are right; but I would like to savor something more delicious, more fufilling.” 

“And what would that be?” She smiled, taking another bite and gazing into Thorin’s beautiful eyes.

“You.” His voice just above a whisper, Amethyst felt her cheeks turn red; Thorin gained his confidence and took the small steps until he was standing in front of the beautiful dwarf before him. He gently took the bread from her hands and set it on the shelf, all the while not leaving her gaze. He gently took her hands into his, leaning in until their faces were a few centimeters apart. His warm breath ghosted over her lips, sending a shiver through her; making her want to do nothing more than kiss him long and hard, right in her friends’ food cupboard. But this was wrong…it was very wrong, she loves Fili. She came back for only him…for only him. 

“Thorin.” She whispered, “as much as I would love to…we can’t, this is wrong.” She knew that Fili was in the next room over and he would most likely find his arms empty, as well as Thorin missing from his bedroll.

“Wrong?” he asked, longing to feel her on his lips.

“I love you…I do, but what has happened in the past cannot be forgotten.” Thorin furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to speak,

“I am sorry.” Thorin closed his eyes and ran his fingers over the white scar that has haunted him for years on end. 

“Thorin-“

“It was my fault. I’m sorry…I never should have- I shouldn’t have and I am so sorry. I pushed you away and…” Thorin opened his eyes and he could feel his heart beating fast…Amethyst looked away from him, closing her eyes and pulling from his grip. “Amethyst…Ayg-“

“Don’t.” She spoke firmly, “I no longer bear that name, nor the one before it. Thorin…I forgive you for what has happened but I cannot forget; it is etched on my skin…to stay there forever!” By now she was shouting and Thorin had let her go completely, Bofur quietly stood by the doorway; unseen and listening. When the others stirred he motioned to be quiet. “I am reminded of it everyday! At every sunrise and sunset! When the moon shines upon me, it gives no mercy to mend what has been broken! I hate you! I hate you so much! But when I reminisce on the moments we shared…I cannot help but to feel love for you. By Aulё, what a fool I must be.” With that she left the small food cupboard, passing Bofur and going into where everyone had been sleeping, had been. Now they lay awake and watching as Amethyst passed them to where her pack and weapons lay. “Am I the only one going on this journey?” She asked, looking to them and they stuttered before standing and packing their things. She went to grab her cloak when she turned and saw an elegantly crafted dark brown/black bow; picking it up, she ran her eyes over it. The wood was of stained oak and the twine made of white oak sinew, its fastenings of durable, burnished copper, carvings of ravens and royal marks designed it.

“What are you doing?” Asked Kili who walked toward her cautiously not wanting to set her off once more, she turned and said;

“Who’s is this? It is absolutely beautiful.” She smiled, Kili stood astounded. No one had ever called his bow beautiful, or had even noticed it.

“It is mine.” It was Amethyst’s turn to be astounded,

“You are an archer?” Kili nodded slowly, 

“You think me odd, don’t you?” He asked after a long silence.

“No! No, no, no. It’s amazing! I just can’t believe that there was another who was dedicated to archery. I am an archer as well.”Amethyst boasted, completely forgetting about the morning’s events. Kili smiled and his face flushed with heat. He had never heard of another dwarf archer, and a female at that! He looked down and Amethyst giggled slightly at the nervous one in front of her. She gently held out the bow to him and he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, her heart nearly melted at the sight. Never before has anyone looked so cute and innocent, not to her anyhow. He smiled and took his weapon from her,

“What is your bow like?” Kili asked, wanting to know more of her before she might ‘turn’ on him again. She smiled and led him to where her bag was, she laid her weapons on Bilbo’s table that was littered with maps and books, and she gently stacked them aside before showing her bow to Kili. Her bow was white, carved out of bone from a Mammoth and fastened with silver. The twine made out of oak sinews, it was decorated as an Elf bow. “This is beautiful, carved elegantly and very good tension.” He said, pulling on the twine and raising it as if he were to shoot an arrow. “Who made it?” 

“Thranduil, the Elven King.” She said, looking down.

“Uncle and Fili don’t particularly like Elves.” He said looking down at her, Amethyst cringed slightly when he mentioned Thorin.

“I would suppose so, I don’t care for them much either.” She admitted. He gave her a crooked smile before asking;

“What are your arrows like?” 

“Crafted of oak but I prefer pine and drift wood, they are more durable and lighter, I usually carve the head out of rock from the mountain. What are your arrows made of?” She asked as he gave her back her bow and looked to her ax and sword.

“The ones I carry are made of pine with stones I find lying around, my fletching are made of crow feathers. These are very well crafted, who forged them?” Kili asked holding up her sword.

“That was made by Thorin.” She said, the words flowing out of her lips in instinct. Kili’s brows furrowed, he looked toward her suspiciously.

“Thorin?”

“It was given to me by my father…?” she said, trying to cover up her lie. He still wasn’t sure of her but wanted to spend more time with her, she made him forget of how awkward he was amongst the others. He nodded and picked up her ax. He examined the blade, sharp to the touch, going further down the handle he saw his brothers’ sigil; a cursive ‘F’ and the family’s seal next to it.

“Did Fili make this?” He asked, she shrugged.

“I’m not sure, it was given to me by one of the smiths in the Blue Mountains before I left.” He nodded slowly, his mind filled with many questions but not having the confidence to ask them and handed the weapon back. “I suppose we should start putting things away.” She said noticing his change in demeanor,

“I suppose so.” Kili replied and his eyes lingered on her for a moment before he went to retrieve his bedroll, his mind wandering to Amethyst’s weapons. Amethyst walked to retrieve her own bedding, coming across Fili.

“Do you think he’ll come?” Amethyst asked Fili.

“Who?” He said obviously confused since she was seething not too long ago.

“Bilbo.” She said obviously, 

“I have a little faith, but I suppose he would.” 

“Would you like to wager on that?” Bofur asked coming up holding a small purse, trying to hopefully lighten up everyone’s mood. He shook it and the sound of coins jingling brought everyone’s attention upon them.

“Would you like to wager on that?”Amethyst asked Bofur, he smirked and nodded. “Alright then, 5 silver pieces. If he decides to come along, you owe me. If he doesn’t, then I’ll pay you back double.” She smirked. Soon there was a banter of bets placed amongst the Company, even Gandalf decided to join.

 

Soon the company and Mister Gandalf were walking away from Bilbo’s house to the field where the ponies were grazing. Amethyst looked through the herd of ponies, not seeing hers anywhere. She sighed before whistling loudly into the nearby forest. The others were stunned, looking at the she-dwarf.

“What are you doing?” Fili asked, standing by her.

“Calling for my pony.” She simply said as the sound of hooves was coming toward them, both heard a neigh and her beautiful pony came through the trees.

“This is your pony?” Kili asked as the horse trotted up to Amethyst, nuzzling its nose in her hair.

“His name is Aidan.” She smiled and walked to the gate where the other dwarves had stopped reining their ponies to look at Amethyst’s, the horse quickly followed its rider to the gate and shook its head as Amethyst brought out the saddle. She quickly began whispering comforting words in Elf. The horse seemed to understand as she put the bit in his mouth and began reining her untamable beauty.

“What did you say to him?” Fili asked, coming to help Amethyst strap on her bag.

“I told him everything would be okay and there was no reason to be afraid of the saddle, that it would only be during the day.” 

“Was that in Elvish?” He asked. She nodded and mounted her tall horse.

“Horses better understand things in the Elvish tongue.” She spoke before heading toward the trail the Company would follow. Fili went to his horse and soon all were mounted and off to the east. Amethyst had been riding alone for quite some time when they were almost to the edge of the Shire and heard “Wait!” they all turned to see Mister Bilbo Baggins running up behind them, Amethyst smirked looking to Thorin who was staring at the Hobbit with fascination.

“I signed it!” He said proudly, giving the contract to Balin; who in turn took out his spectacle to clearly see Bilbo’s signature under Amethyst’s.

“Everything seems to be in order, welcome Mister Baggins; to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” Thorin slightly grimaced but turned ahead, saying;

“Give him a pony.”

“Uh, no. That won’t be necessary. I’ve done my fair share of walking holidays, even got as far as Frogmorton once. Oomph!” Fili and Kili lifted up the Hobbit and placed him on a brown pony. Gandalf slowed his pony so he was riding along with Bilbo; 

“Pay up Bofur!” Amethyst said, turning her around and walking him backwards, Bofur grumbled and reached in his pocket pulling out the small purse. He threw it toward her and she caught it flawlessly, turning Aidan back around and walking on. She heard Bilbo ask what it was all about and someone threw their wage to Gandalf who caught it with ease. Bilbo sneezed and began to fumble in his pockets, looking for something. 

“Wait, wait. Stop! We have to turn around!” Bilbo yelled. They stopped their ponies and looked at the little Hobbit.

“What on earth is the matter?” Gandalf asked.

“I forgot my handkerchief.” He said, checking his pockets again.

“Here, use this.” Bofur said, tearing a piece of cloth off of his tunic and throwing it to Bilbo. The company laughed and they began moving again. Kili rode up to Amethyst and smiled, 

“Do you think you could show me some of your techniques?” Amethyst asked, turning to the one riding next to her.

“I could, but you seem far more experienced.” He smirked,

“I doubt it.” She laughed, Fili watched from behind as his brother made Amethyst laugh for the first time in what felt like an age to her, the sweet sound of her giggling and laughing brought his eyes to harden, he had not felt such emotion in all his life; jealousy. Jealous of his own little brother! He watched with great interest as they told stories and jokes to one another, as they grew closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will upload my Thranduil fic/one-shot maybe tomorrow or sometime next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little heated....um.....yeah. Basically only warning so READ ON!!!!

Kili smiled and laughed at a small joke Amethyst had made about trolls.

 

“Do you smoke?” He asked after some time of silence,

 

“Some, why do you ask?” He shrugged and looked to her, smiling crookedly. “What about you?”

 

“Yeah, whenever the opportunity presents itself.”

 

“When was the first time you smoked?” Amethyst asked, hoping to liven up their conversation. Kili smiled and laughed slightly.

 

“First time…I think it was when Fili came back from his lessons with Balin. He was really upset or angry about something and he just stormed into the house. He didn’t eat dinner that night, Mother was quiet too, she wouldn’t talk and sent me to bed early, back then me and Fili used to share bedrooms and I knocked on the door before going in because I was afraid he would get angry if I didn’t, when he opened it smoke just came flooding out of the room. It smelled really good too, when I closed the door I asked what it was. He didn’t say anything and continued smoking from his pipe, finally I asked if I could try it and he let me. Let’s just say I’ve liked it since.” Kili smiled, Amethyst returned the gesture and her mind subconsciously wandered back to what had happened the day Kili was talking about, they continued walking along the trail. Soon Fili caught up to them and rode on the side opposite of his brother,

 

“Hello Fili.” Amethyst said turning her head towards him. Fili simply smiled at her and the three rode on in silence.

When they stopped for a mid day rest, Fili pulled Amethyst aside leading her behind the trees and brush.

 

“What are we doing back here Fili?” Amethyst asked after some time of being pulled by her arm. Instead of getting a response, she was pushed against a tree by Fili; she gasped and looked at him, lust and desire clouded both his eyes and mind. His head dipped down to where her neck and shoulder met, his hands roaming down her sides and pulling her waist against his.

 

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered huskily into her ear, his teeth pulling and sucking her earlobe; then moving down to her neck and leaving a mark that would be just under the collar of her shirt when covered. Amethyst groaned against him and her hands found their way into his hair, pulling at his braids.

 

“Fili…” She whispered, he groaned at his name coming from her parted lips. “we can’t.” Fili stopped his actions and kissed up her neck then pulling away to meet her eyes.

 

“Why not?” He asked, putting his brow to hers and lightly rubbing their noses together.

 

“Because.” She said simply before taking his hands into hers and sliding out from his grip, he looked after her as she walked back to where the other Dwarves had set up not too long ago,

 

“Amethyst! Where did you run off to?” Bofur asked spotting Amethyst who was coming out of the trees; the question caught her off guard so she stumbled over her words before coming up with a logical lie.

 

“I-I was searching for some water but I can’t seem to find a river or creek.” She said a little too quickly for her liking. Kili eyed her from his seat on the log, of course he had seen Fili drag her away behind the tree line, he could see them both when he went to tie up the ponies not too far away from the small ‘campsite’. He could see his brother pulling Amethyst against him, he could see her head fall back against the hard tree and her mouth open in pleasure, he could see her hands grip at his brothers’ braids. Kili took another smoke from his pipe and looked down at the designs he had made in the sand, his mind filling with anger and jealousy. Thorin stood next to Dwalin, slightly leaning back against the grey rock behind the others. Both dwarves watched protectively over the others as Fili came from the same direction Amethyst had, Kili’s eyes glanced up to meet his brothers’ before going back down to the disturbed ground. Fili had his mouth in a firm line, glancing at Amethyst then his uncle behind him. He shook his head slightly as if to shake out the thoughts that ailed his mind, sitting down on the horizontal log next to his brother he pulled out his own pipe and turned to the one next to him.

 

“Have you a light?” He asked, his voice gruff and edgy. Kili said naught and slowed his movements with his sword, “Kili?” Fili’s expression changed and he looked at his brother with concern. “Kili…are you all right?” Kili stopped and stood up, mumbling something close to;

“No, I don’t.” Before heading toward the horses, Fili’s face contorted and he sighed before sitting in his original position. _‘What’s with him?’_ he thought, Dwalin raptly watched as the events unfolded. Thorin on the other hand was thinking of other things; wondering how Amethyst could forgive him, how he could forgive himself. She may have said it but Thorin knew deep down in his heart that she was still feeling very angry and betrayed. Dwalin nudged Thorin’s side with the edge of his axe after his second question went unanswered,

 

“What?” Thorin asked, quickly looking to the large dwarf next to him. Dwalin simply gestured over to the others; Kili and Amethyst were mounted on their horses looking to Thorin. “What are you doing?” The King Under the Mountain asked, his voice echoing across the ‘campsite’.

 

“I just said; we’re going to find some game so we can eat fully this evening. I heard from Bombur that you have brought no food along on our journey; I cannot hunt alone so I am bringing Kili with me. We will meet on the top of the first peak you come across at sundown.” Amethyst spoke, looking into Thorin’s eyes and turning Aidan toward the edge of the forest. Fili watched as his brother left with Amethyst, he could have sworn Kili threw him a smirk before trotting off after the she-dwarf. Thorin stood somewhat astounded while Bilbo looked panicked.

 

“A-Are they going to be back?” Bilbo stuttered.

 

“You heard her, the first peak.” Thorin spoke glancing down at the sitting Hobbit before heading to his pony, the others followed closely and turning to the edge of the forest.

 

-xxx-

 

Amethyst slowed after some time, riding next to Kili.

 

“Thank you for getting me out of there.” Kili spoke, breaking the silence. Amethyst smiled and looked toward him,

 

“No worries, I could tell Fili was getting on your nerves.” Kili looked down at his pony’s mane, slightly stroking it. “What did he do?” She asked leaning toward him.

 

“I-It’s nothing. I was just being childish.” Kili spoke just above a whisper, there was another silence before Amethyst spoke.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s nothing…it wouldn’t work anyway.”

 

“What wouldn’t work?”

 

“It just wouldn’t.”

 

“Kili-“

 

“Amethyst…please.” Kili’s fingers were clenched tightly against his reins, tears were about to spill from his eyes and his voice seethed with anger.

 

“Alright. I won’t say anything about it. Should we get off now?” Kili sighed, calming himself and spoke again.

 

“Maybe we should go further…if we’re too close to the others it will frighten the animals.” Amethyst nodded although she knew Kili couldn’t see her but he assumed she’d agreed. Soon they came to a small river to which they easily crossed over, then noticing along the way that the land had begun to incline. Amethyst stopped them and slid off her horse, Kili following right after, they led the horses to the top and there was a platform that would easily hold everyone and there was another flat piece of land that they could put the ponies on.

 

“This should be good, right?” Amethyst asked, looking toward Kili.

 

“Yeah, and we have the advantage to see over the valley. When the others come they should be able to see us…somewhat anyway.” Kili looked over the edge before his eyes widened and he stepped back. “That is a long way down.” He whispered, Amethyst finally slipped off her pony and led him to a small clearing inbetween a few trees.

 

“Let’s put the ponies here, hide your pack behind that rock.” The she-dwarf instructed, Kili offered no complaint and did as he was told, when they had unpacked their ponies Amethyst pulled out her bow and quivers. Kili was already ‘suited up’ when she came to join him. “We should go down the opposite of where we came, I’m quite positive a trio of herds wander ‘round these parts.”

 

“We need about 3 does, right?”

 

“I think two would suffice, we don’t really want to be carrying spoiled meat…then again we could dry them and they would last for a couple weeks. But do keep an eye out for potatoes and mushrooms, they are scarce this time of year but this forest holds bounties of them.” The hunters continued down the grassy slope, large grey rocks covered with moss jutted out of the ground. Pine trees reached out to touch the sky as brush and ferns preferred to stay low to the ground, berries shyly rustled in the sweet cold wind and the sound of a running river echoed across the rocks. There was a faint rustle not caused by the wind, Amethyst stopped abruptly and Kili tensed as well. A lone plump doe stood grazing in a shelter of brush, unripe berries crunched viciously between her wide flat teeth. Slowly Amethyst drew an arrow, aiming it toward the sound. She could see the white flicking ears, the doe continued grazing, not noticing the menacing purple fire that burned in gem eyes. The she-dwarf inhaled deeply and drew her arrow to her cheek, Kili stood entranced at the sight before him as she turned into a merciless killing machine; letting out her breath, she let loose of the arrow. It sliced through the air and hit the doe’s heart, there was a bay of pain then silence as the doe’s body fell in the thicket. Kili let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

 

“That was extraordinary!” Kili boasted after some time of silence, “I never would have been able to do that!” Amethyst’s warming smile returned to her face and she looked to Kili,

 

“I did not see her…I heard her.” Kili laughed shaking his head and went to retrieve the doe, its eyes were closed and the breathing had ceased.

“What should we do with it?” Kili asked, “We cannot carry it and when we get the other two…it will be too much to carry.”

 

“Perhaps we could somehow put her in the tree and retrieve her when we are on our way back; we could just settle for two…it will be more than enough.” Kili nodded and they spent some time getting the heavy doe to the second branch of an especially tall oak tree.

 

“Okay then.” Kili said as soon as they got the doe securely put in the nest of branches,

 

“Let’s hurry and get another one before dusk is upon us.” The sun had begun to creep toward the horizon, Kili nodded and the two made their way through the forest, stopping only when Kili pointed out some wild, white mushrooms and a patch of big potatoes. Amethyst rewarded him fondly with a smile and a kiss on his cheek that left him blushing and in a daze until they found their next herd of deer. Amethyst prompted to have Kili kill one, and of course he took it without hesitating. They climbed up a pine tree and Kili aimed down at the herd below, Amethyst thought Kili looked flawless. The way his brows furrowed together slightly, his bottom lip going between his teeth, the way he breathed in through his nose and slowly exhaled when he let his arrow loose. His arrow hit the doe in the heart, just as Amethyst’s had, and he smiled widely when the doe fell to the ground with no pain what-so-ever. He looked to Amethyst, who was staring at him intently,

 

“Amethyst?” He asked, his hand coming up to her shoulder. She immediately looked to his hand and put her hand over it, then looking back to him. She had never felt so…’complete’. When she would hunt Fili would awkwardly be behind her, or watching from afar, but with Kili…he was right next to her. “Amethyst?” he asked again, concerned about her vague appearance.

 

“Kili?” She finally asked. He nodded and crouched closer to her, his bow strapped to his back and both hands on either side of her chin. “Kili…you are flawless.” She breathed. Kili furrowed his brows together in confusion,

 

“Why would you think that? I am not a warrior, I cannot weild a blade so elegantly as my dear brother, I have no beard that would interest anyone…I am not a proper dwarf.” Kili looked to the forest ground below, the dead deer just in the corner of his eye.

 

“Kili…you are a warrior, it matters not whether you can weild a blade…you weild a bow that does more damage than a blade, you can kill your enemies from afar without notice…the Company depends on us for we bring the game that feeds us, and as for your beard…” Kili took in each word, savoring it. But when she mentioned his ghost of a beard, he dropped his head in disdain. “It does not matter, physical appearances only account for so much, it is the soul inside your body that means the most. Beards are a symbol of manliness, yes, but what you do with your life is more important than hair on your face.” Amethyst had her hands on both sides of his cheeks, cradling his face. Kili closed his eyes and did something he knew he would regret…

 

 

 

 

_He kissed her._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know when next update will be....so.....until then^-^
> 
> ~Sky


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions arise between the Brothers of Durin...

_Pain was the first thing he felt, pain and a bitter aftertaste of betrayal that coiled like dragon fire in his heart. Thorin looked to the she-dwarf that knelt in front of him; she cowered as he towered over her._

_“HOW. DARE. YOU.” He yelled, his fingers clenching into a fist, his arms shaking with rage, tears that grazed his cheeks leaving ugly wet trails, she sobbed and put her head against the maroon carpeted flooring._

_“Thorin…please.” She begged, he felt no sympathy…nor mercy toward her._

_“I GIVE MY HEART, MY LOVE TO YOU…AND YOU CAST IT ASIDE.”_

_“Thorin, you know I cannot control it. It is not my fault!” She looked up to him; tears ran from her eyes and down her flawless face. The warm bedchamber felt eerily empty and cold around her,_

_“Not your fault? NOT YOUR FAULT?! MY OWN KIN, MY OWN_ **KIN** _!! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN ARROGANT WHORE!!” Thorn screamed and walked past her, toward the burning fire in their stove, metal tools lay next to it while the tip of his axe that he had haphazardly thrown was a bright burning red. The she-dwarf stood and followed her King, her husband, kneeling behind him._

_“Thorin…please forgive me. I love you so.”_

_“Forgive you? How can I possibly forgive you…this act of sin cannot be washed, not by Mahal himself.”_

_“I am so sorry, please my love.” Thorin grabbed the handle of his axe, lifting it slowly without any noise and turned to his wife, his queen,_

_“Are you?” His voice quiet and dangerous, he took a step toward her…._

**_-XxX-_ **

“Thorin! Thorin!” Thorin blinked, washing away his thoughts. He turned to find where the source of the voice when his eyes landed on his young heir, who in turn was riding next to him.

 

“What is it?” He asked, relieved he was in the Wild…not in a bedchamber he knew all too well.

 

“Is there something wrong, uncle?” Thorins’ voice was angry and gruff,

 

“No, what do you need?”

 

“I do not need anything; you were mumbling and nearly ran into a tree.” Fili’s eyes were filled with concern,

 

“I was thinking, it will not happen again.” Thorin looked away, fearing he might snap at the prince. He let out a slow exhale, this memory…this nightmare has haunted him for nearly 40 years and he has experienced it repeatedly every day since. Fili watched as his uncle’s grip tightened on the reins, the sun was nearing half between noon and sundown. Fili’s mind wandered to Amethyst, he looked to the pines above them, breathing in the fresh scent of the forest; a pure, young scent. Soon he too was lost in his thoughts of youth….

 

_Sun leaked through small gaps in leaves, the wind blew softly, carrying a subtle scent of water and grass. The birds were all out today, chirping and singing their songs. Once a white rabbit had crossed two dwarves’ paths, and a brown squirrel appearing just a little while later. It was nearing noon and the older dwarf slightly picked up the pace, anxious to see to lunch; just on the other side of the forest._

_“Aulёla! Wait for me!” Fili’s young legs tried to keep up with the one in front of him, at the sound of her name, she stopped. Turning towards him she looked down upon him,_

_“Fee, what have I told you about calling me that?” She spoke softly, crouching to be eye-level with the dwarfling._

_“I-I’m sowwy. It won’t happen again.” She smiled and lightly kissed his forehead._

_“There’s a good lad,” she stood and young Fili put his hand into hers as they continued to walk further to the edge forest._

_“But-but your name is soo long, Aulёla is shorter!” The she-dwarf laughed lightly,_

_“Well, what would you prefer calling me? Because you know you cannot call me that in public.” The little prince put his finger up to his mouth, lightly nibbling on his forefinger and trying to come up with a suitable name._

_“Hmm…wh-what ab-bout Ghivashel?!” he boasted loudly._

_“But that’s longer than my name! I thought you wanted to make it shorter.”_

_“I-I did, but Ghivashel is easier to say and r-remember.” Fili looked down to the floor and stopped, his voice becoming quiet, “Y-You don’t l-like it…do you.” He said, closing his eyes as tears formed._

_“Hey, hey, hey. Now when did I say that, huh?” She spoke softly to the child, lifting up his chin and looked into his baby blue eyes, Fili felt as if the world stopped moving. In that moment he felt safe and happy, even as tears made their trail down his cheeks. “I think it’s perfect, I was only wondering since you had wanted to make it shorter.” She smiled and wiped away his tears with the pads of her thumb, Fili smiled again and wrapped his little arms around her neck. She laughed and picked him up, standing straight._

_“Can I r-ride on your shoulders!?” He asked already climbing to take his seat._

_“Of course you can Ûrzudel.” She laughed, holding onto his thigh as she began a story about a brave lion who fought bravely for his kingdom._

**_-XxX-_ **

 

Fili smiled, reminiscing at the memory. There would no longer be times such as those, not until the mountain was won and everything was calm once again. Fili’s smiled faltered as he wondered what his brother and love were doing; Kili had been acting strange around her. When she was mentioned his eyes seemed to fill with sorrow, as if he were crumbling inside. No, Amethyst wouldn’t give away her love that easily, she was Fili’s and Fili was hers. Still, his mind couldn’t help but think to the darker side of things.

There were a few more memories that Fili took comfort upon before the sun started to dangerously dip behind the horizon and they had neared a small range of peaks.

 

“What now? They could be anywhere.” Thorin spoke,

 

“Probably at the one that has the smoke and laughter coming from the top.” Bilbo spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, but quickly looked away and blushed; surprised that he has said such a thing aloud. Bofur chuckled heartily with Ori right behind him; Thorin threw them both a look that said _‘You’ll regret that.’_ They slowly made their way up the side of the peak; the distinct smell of cooking meat brought their stomachs to rumble and drew them in even more. Laughter and voices echoes through the small patch of trees before they made their way into a clearing, a small fire lay close to the back edge of a large rock. Side by side sat Amethyst and Kili, Amethyst was currently stirring a rather large pot with a wooden ladle, three racks of meat were suspended over the still burning ambers, Kili was silently smoking from his pipe, smoke coming from his mouth like sweet-smelling clouds. Behind them on a smaller rock, there were two deer hides drying, cleaned and ‘polished’. When the Company appeared from the tree line, Kili had been whispering in Amethyst’s ear followed by a playful push to the shoulder. The sight of scarlet burning metal caused Thorin to dismount and lead his pony away; the others had already dismounted and kneeled by the pot, taking in the scrumptious scent.

 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Amethyst scolded as Dwalin began to reach for the meat. “Go put your ponies away, set up the rest of camp, preferably bathe or wash up, and then you can have dinner. I put this on not too long ago and you cannot eat _raw_ meat.” Dwalin grumbled which received him another scolding; Balin chuckled and patted his younger brother on the forearm before going to his own pony. Bombur was the last to leave, asking Amethyst about the ingredients.

 

“What did you add that makes it smell so delicious? Parsley, Cloves?” Amethyst smiled, wiping her hands on her tunic and looking up from the pot to the Dwarf.

 

“No, I added rosemary with some wild mushrooms and potatoes, I-well Kili actually- found a patch of moon herbs; although remind me to give them to Oin later on.” Bombur’s mouth was practically salivating just at the thought of such a beautiful stew.

 

“Moon herbs? I haven’t seen- eaten any in ages!” He exclaimed, “How many did you manage to get?”

 

“It was a fairly sized patch; we were able to fill ten vials.” Kili smiled, the three continued to discuss some food tactics, Amethyst soon learning of Bombur’s excellent pastries and cakes. Thorin disappeared behind the rock, walking further to the top and sitting with his back toward the group; his fist clenching and roughly hit his thigh. Fili had finally unpacked his pony; he finally turned to get a proper look of his brother and love. Bombur had left to wash up and the two dwarves sat next to the pot with Amethyst leaning her shoulder on Kili’s, in turn Kili had a rare smile upon his lips, a true smile, as he gazed at the now rising moon. Fili eyed them jealously, walking to the both of him with his bedroll and pack under his arm and settling on the right of Amethyst, slightly behind her.

 

“Fili!” Amethyst exclaimed turning and standing to look at the older dwarf. Fili’s lips pulled up in a smile despite his not-so-joyful thoughts earlier. His arms wrapped around her waist and he nosed his way into her sweet scented hair, there was a small trace of Kili but he ignored it and continued to ‘mark’ her with his own scent. She giggled and pulled away,

 

“Where are your furs? It’s chilly out tonight!” he scolded, Amethyst had only been dressed in her thin night shirt, to which he was almost able to see through, and trousers, slight splatters of blood on them,

 

“But I’m sitting by the fire! Plus Kili is there so he’s been keeping me warm as well.” Fili glanced to his brother who was stirring the stew, a smile still upon his lips.

 

“I see, did my dear brother show his worth in hunting today?” Fili asked, who was being pulled by Amethyst to where she and Kili had been sitting.

 

“He does not need to, he has already proved his worth.” Amethyst smiled, sitting next to the young dwarf prince. Kili turned and smiled, lightly pushing his shoulder against hers. Fili’s jaw hardened and he smoothed out his bedroll against the back of the rock, Amethyst was soon called by Ori to investigate a rare flower he had found. Amethyst shoved her shoulder against Kili one more time and threw a smile to Fili who was preparing his pipe, he approached the fire and Kili handed him a pair of spark-stones.

 

“I thought you did not have a light, brother.” Fili muttered, using the stones to light the dried leaves in his pipe.

 

“They are not mine.” Fili looked down and noticed Amethyst’s small sigil, a cursive ‘A’ with a flame next to it, on both stones, he hummed in response, bringing his pipe to his lips and relaxing at the familiar feeling that filled him.

 

“She let you borrow them?” He asked…hopeful that was the answer.

 

“She said I could keep them if I could not find my own.” Kili’s eyes glanced to the she-dwarf and his brother followed his gaze,

 

“How was the hunt?” Fili asked, starting to let smoke out of his mouth.

 

“Wha-Oh, the hunt. It was…alright, you should have seen her when she killed the doe; she was even quieter than I! Spotting it from half a league away!” Kili boasted, a wide smile upon his lips. “When I killed mine...” Kili took a long pause and Fili looked away from his work to see his brother pondering on what right words to say,

 

“When you killed yours…?”

 

“Oh, when I killed mine…she um…she praised me on it?” Kili was now looking down, his pipe in his hands, he dumped out the ashes and began to clean it; wanting something to occupy him so he wouldn’t have to look at his brother.

 

“I know you better than you think, Kili.” Kili stopped momentarily, but continued to scrape the sides with his pocket knife. “What happened?” Fili asked. “Kili…what….happened.” he again demanded when his brother wouldn’t answer him.

 

“Sh-She told me a story.” The younger dwarf answered quietly, by now Fili was getting ready to pounce on his brother.

 

“What kind of story?”

 

“A-A story about…a lass who fell for two dwarves, they were in the same family…and she was nearly executed for it…but was banished instead.” Kili glanced up to see Amethyst smiling widely at Bofur, the toymaker flung a piece of jerky at her which bounced off her nose and caused her to let out a fit of giggles. A smile played on Kili’s own lips, then vanished as he remembered their talk. The talk that had happened after Kili had killed his doe.   
“Was that all that happened?” Fili asked, bringing the other out of his thoughts. Kili set down his pipe and stirred the stew, then turning the meat.

 

“Yes.” _No._

 

“She didn’t say anything else?”

 

“No.” _Yes, she spoke of you…and uncle._

 

“She didn’t speak of…the Blue Mountains or Ered Luin?”

 

“No.” _That’s all she spoke of._

 

“Brother…are you sure.”

 

“Yes.” _Absolutely not._ Fili nodded after a pause and went back to smoking his pipe, had he paid more attention he would have noticed Kili shaking; the truth wanting to burst out of him. Amethyst had soon come back to them and sat next to a sweaty Kili,

 

“Did you turn the meat?” She asked, Kili nodded and once again picked up his pipe and knife. “Are you all right?” She asked, this time in a whisper.

 

“I’m fine.” He answered, Amethyst wasn’t fooled. She only whispered ‘okay’ and went to taste the stew, checking the meat. Bombur and Bofur had brought the other thirteen bowls and set them next to Amethyst. She begun to fill them and sent the two out to distribute it amongst the Company. When she had gotten most of them done, she asked where Thorin had gone. Dwalin simply said;

 

“I’ll take it for ‘im.” She offered no protest and gave him Thorin’s bowl. She saved the last bowl for dear Bilbo, giving him an extra ration and slipping a couple pieces of meat and bread. She found him sitting on a small cliff toward the back of the camp, looking up at the moon with his knees to his chest. He had barely noticed her when she had sat next to him,

 

“What are you doing out here, dear Hobbit?” She handed him the food and he smiled in thanks.

 

“Thinking.” He begun to eat and his eyebrows rose at the different taste, it was very different but good. It tasted like it would of the outdoors, earthy and unique. “This is very delicious, although I would not expect any less of the great chef; Amethyst.”

 

“Your words never fail to flatter me, Bilbo.” She smiled and crossed her legs, looking up at the moon. Bilbo offered her a piece of meat to which she gladly accepted.

 

“So, what’s going on?” He asked,

 

“What are you speaking of?” Bilbo chuckled and looked to Amethyst,

 

“I know that there is something going on with you and the Prince, both Princes if I may add.” Amethyst was going to argue but that little Hobbit knew her better than that. “What are you doing?”

 

“Truth be told, Master Bilbo, there is something going on…but not just the Princes.” She looked to him and he looked back at her with wide eyes.

 

“T-The King too?” He squeaked, she nodded and he just let out a sigh, looking to the star filled sky. “You’ve been all around…haven’t you?” She laughed and shook her head.

 

“It’s not what you think.”

 

“I sure hope not, that would be quite the dilemma…would you care to explain? I mean you’ve told me of someone who stole your heart many years ago…but the heir of Durin…”

 

“It is…complicated. That’s the simplest way to put it actually; it could take some time telling this tale.”

 

“We have time.” Bilbo smiled, stretching out his legs and leaning against a small rock behind him, but still quietly eating his stew. Amethyst sighed and settled back on a quite larger rock,

 

“Alright, I know I can trust you and I do think it is time you know of this story _. I was…once betrothed many years ago…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Sorry for not updating!!! I've been caught up in school, my character-insert one-shots, and i have another(well several) story that I am working on, im trying to get it at least halfway done so i can post at least once a week! 
> 
> ~Stay Lovely, Keep Reading  
>  ~Sky


End file.
